User blog:Gman213/who is currently working for S.H.U.S.H.?
I was planning to write another blog about my thoughts on the rest of Season 2, but I still can't help but wonder after the finale about who might currently be in the heroic spy organization of S.H.U.S.H. We have now discovered who the head agents of F.O.W.L. are, so when I saw that group it got me thinking, if F.O.W.L. is still active with a good handful of members, then it's only natural that S.H.U.S.H. has a similar status, right? Let's go over the agents we already knew about beforehand. On F.O.W.L.'s side we have Black Heron, a long time agent of the organization who intended to use her chemistry skills to produce more powerful armies for evil doing. On S.H.U.S.H.'s side we have 2 people who are Ludwig Von Drake and Bentina Beakley (otherwise known as agent 22). I don't consider Scrooge much of a S.H.U.S.H. agent considering he was not only a freelance agent around the time, but he's also too busy with keeping his business empire steady. Bentina's likely a fully retired agent since she always spends her time keeping McDuck Manor and its inhabitants in check (which sounds like a 24/7 job), and Ludwig's current predicament seems to be a little peculiar. The show has previously implied that Ludwig passed away, but considering Ludwig is on the season 3 poster and that this reboot is known for having super old characters still active and kicking butt, anything's possible. But now we have new members shown to us of F.O.W.L. in which we've both never seen and are previously acquainted with. A new one includes Steelbeak, a character who is said to have been a common enemy of Drake Mallard in the original Darkwing Duck show. We then have the Phantom Blot, someone who is both new and old for us in the show because we've seen the Funso mascot quite a few times already, but we were not aware that there was actually a more sinister being behind that suit. We have returning character Gandra Dee, the person I least suspected to be in the group since she's the only one among them who I imagined would turn out to be on the good guy's side. Then there's John D. Rockerduck and his henchman Jeeves (who looks more robotic-like now), the only 2 characters among that organization who I presumed were already dead. And finally we have Scrooge's Board of Directors, heads of F.O.W.L. and characters I admit I didn't expect them to be evil, but I'm also not surprised that they're actually evil because of how much control they have over Scrooge's money. Anyways, now we get onto the main point of this blog: who might be a member of S.H.U.S.H. to help counter attack these new foes? Well here's a list of people I personally predict is going to be an agent of S.H.U.S.H. Yes I know the Headquarters is positioned in London, but if F.O.W.L. has a bunch of American agents, then S.H.U.S.H. may just as well have agents also positioned in America. Falcon Graves: He may have come off a little pushy during his only appearance along side Mark Beaks, but he's already been proven to be a spy, so I can imagine that he has the skills to also be working for S.H.U.S.H. assuming his bad side we saw was only because he was super angry that one time Emily Quackfaster: We really don't know a whole lot about Quackfaster's background aside from her current employments as a librarian and maintainer of Scrooge's archives. She might seem a little wacky at times, but her fighting skills and vast amount of knowledge definitely lives up to a worthy enough member of S.H.U.S.H. Even if it weren't, who knows how many other jobs she's taking to pay for that retirement Condo in Birdbados. Daisy Duck: I know this one's a bit of a shot in the dark, but she really seems like a mysterious character for this upcoming season because of her new style. Some of the writers for the show have even said that this version of Daisy is their most favorite, so I can only imagine what sort of tricks they have up their sleeves for her character. Gyro Gearloose: He isn't very likely, but depending on Ludwig's current predicament, I can see Gyro being an agent because I imagine S.H.U.S.H. would want a technology expert assisting them on their missions, and Gyro would be the most fitting candidate for that role. Roxanne Featherly: Roxanne has been present all throughout this series as a reporter, and she seems like someone who knows exactly what's happening everywhere in Duckburg. I know she's had her share of annoyance on Scrooge, but she really does seem like someone who means well at the end of the day. Also the role of a reporter for her is interesting enough to be an agent for S.H.U.S.H. because she digs into information others wouldn't about other characters or past incidents, and no one would suspect a thing about her due to her position. M'ma Crackshell: She may already have a job of taking down crime, but it's possible her skills as a detective is what peaked S.H.U.S.H.'s interest in her to become an agent in crime fighting as well. Judging from Moonvasion, she's definitely a good fighter as her skills were seen during her fights with Moonlander's, and she has already deduced that her son Fenton is actually Gizmoduck. But just because she found out about her sons's secret, it doesn't mean she may not be keeping one of her own. Fisher or Mann: These two may act like your average dock workers, but you never know if they're secretly boarding supplies on the docks for S.H.U.S.H. or doing other work in their spare time. They seem to have good intelligence of the sea, and they're also pretty strong for a fight as well to make them good candidates for an agent. It's not much, but I do find it hard to see a reason on why they can't be. There are going to be a lot more characters introduced in season 3, but currently I can't say on whether or not they're good enough to be seen as agents yet. But anyways, these are all the character I currently have suspicions on as agents of S.H.U.S.H., so let me know what you guys think of them in the comments, and feel free to say who you guys think could be secretly with S.H.U.S.H. that I may not have named. Category:Blog posts